Sober
by 1plus1equal
Summary: Naruto was a perfect student in every way. Perfect grades, perfect attendance even perfect school clothes. So that fact that he was second to Sasuke-freaking-Uchiha the 'bad boy' bully of the school that bullied him was to much. It might take day, months, years...but he will get even, and the perfect accidental party gave him what he needed to do it. AU. NaruSasu.
1. Fuck you- no pun intended

**Well Well **1+1=? **why are you making another story you say. Well this story has been on my mind for about 5 weeks now. I even dreamed about it, that how much I was thinking about it. This story will only have a few chapters so I'm going to make them as long as possible or maybe it will be more. I will also say that sometime in the future for those of you who haven't seem it. I'm going to take out the lemon, and it will be on my LJ account that you can find on my profile.  
**

**THIS IS NOT BETA'ED and like I always say I want one and if anyone is interested let me know!  
**

**On with it then...**

1+1=**Fuck you- no pun intended.  
**

Walking the school grounds at the early hour of 8:00 on the dot, was always his high light of the morning. A full hour before class is to start, giving him ampul time to fix and modify his school work if needed, which was hardly ever. But was also the perfect time look over his locker, as well as get some of his missing books he left the day before. The hallways were airily silent, leaving only the sound on his polished black school shoes clicking made any sound as it came in contact with the newly polished floor. The pressed navy blue slacks hung neatly on tall lean legs. The plain white polo also pressed and tightly tucked, as the suspenders tightly kept everything in place. The slick blond hair pushed back, leaving a odd few to stick out.

Humming a familiar tune to himself, Naruto stopped at his locker making sure he had all his books he needed for today's classes. Only a true dedicated learner like him would think to do this. Naruto is proud of himself, he is the perfect student in ever shape and form. Fingering the pocket protector that laid on his left side of his shirt, making sure all the pens were there especially his orange one. Yes he is a bad boy, going against the institution of black, red and blue pens.

Raising his hand he use his pointer to push his glasses up on his face, everything had to be perfect. Unlike the immature primitive beings that he shared the school with, that has yet to arrive- he made it his duty to save some face for them. Someone had to, he had to saw people that there were greater thinking people left in the world, if anything he was doing them a favor. He was giving people hope. Only this time of morning was Naruto able to get himself together, without the hassle and tussle of the loud student body. So he pleasured himself with these moments.

Not needing to look and see who he had for his first class, Naruto closed his locker ignoring the scratched paint the showed the ignorance and arrogance of some of the other students. Writing on his locker wasn't hurting him not one bit, in fact he pitied the people who did it. It showed just show their lack of control and not understanding high intelligence. Yes he pitted them a great deal.

Literature with was up first and his most favorite class._ Iruka_. Naruto relished on the fact that his favorite teacher allowed him to call him by his first name, only after class ofcourse Iruka didn't want to seem unprofessional in anyway. Rounding the corner Naruto pushed open the brown wooden door, the room was empty expect for Iruka that sat at his desk. That was another thing he liked about Iruka, he was a dedicated teacher that went above and beyond the class of his teacherly duties.

"Ahh, good morning Naruto." Iruka turned giving Naruto a wave before going back to grading papers that he need to give out that very day.

"Good morning." Naruto answered back while taking his seat in the front of the class. He had never sat in the back of the class a day in his life, he didn't understand why other took great joy in doing so. Pulling out the book he was currently reading, Naruto set it on the desk all the while putting his messenger bag on the floor. He read everyday when he came in, reading was his passion. Getting lost in a good book always put him in a learning more, more than he already was,that is.

Naruto spent the rest of the time reading, not taking any real interest as some students started to arrive. Naruto gracefully put his book away, after Iruka had stood to start roll call. Not helping himself, Naruto glanced to the side as the bane of his existence casually walked into the class room, as if he wasn't two minutes late already. There are allot of thing Naruto could put up with. _Being rich_, whatever Naruto didn't care. _Being a jerk_, not Naruto's problem. Hell even being the _heart throb of the whole school_, Naruto promised himself he would get over it. But being the top of the class, putting Naruto in second to the obnoxious prick was drawing the line.

Sasuke Uchiha. The very name made Naruto want to go bat shit crazy with rage. Sasuke didn't deserve to be at the top of the school only being second to Shikamaru. Shikamaru was a natural genius and Naruto knew he couldn't match that, and that was a headache for another day. But Sasuke freaking Uchiha, gosh darn-it Sasuke is a barbarian. Sasuke had the attitude of a wet hairless cat, and shouldn't even by top greeter at a Walmart. Someone like Sasuke shouldn't have a big company waiting for him, he should be in line to no-where-vill like all the others like him.

The raven hair boy was always late, and sometimes by more than by two minutes. He sat at the back of the class everyday most times playing music, Naruto almost couldn't control his rage at the blatant disrespect Sasuke gave his teachers. The some-what beautiful face was littered with piercing and the well shaped body canvas to many body art, as both of his arm were pulley tattooed. Sasuke was in definition a '_bad boy_' and Naruto couldn't stand it!

Naruto couldn't stomach the thought of being second to someone like Sasuke, who didn't care about school but still had one of the top grades. Naruto didn't dare think of the fact the Sasuke bullies him daily, most time shoving Naruto into his own locker. Causing the blond to sometime wait until after school to get out, thank to all the noise around drowning him out.

"You going to the party tonight?" Naruto looked over to his only friend, Kiba. Kiba was an outcast because to everyone else he was weird, and sometimes come smelling like a dog. Naruto didn't care about what people thought as people could see, as he was the only person to befriend the dog lover when no one would.

"Why would I go to that?" Not taking his eyes of the bored, he was not one to talk in class but Iruka was giving them time to talk softly to one another. And like the savages they were the other student took full advantage and some were speaking loudly.

"Come one man, it's time to lose at virginity of yours." Being use to this kind of talk Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Not really interested in losing it to some random stranger." But unlike him Kiba had no problem with that, and he made it his life mission to tell Naruto that ever chance he got. Naruto didn't see how it would benefit him by losing it, but that didn't mean he did want to some day.

"Come on man, I don't wanna go by myself again."Oh how could Naruto forget about last time, being woken up at two in the morning the a drunk off his ass Kiba begging to be picked up. Naruto being the good friend he was drove in his mothers car, hoping she didn't notice.

"Give me one good reason." Naruto edge on while he continued reading.

"I can give you a thousand, S-a-k-u-r-a will be there." Low blow on Kiba's part. He knew Naruto had a crush on their pink hair school mate since second grade.

"...You owe me." Said the blond shaking his head.

"Whatever dude, love ya lots for this." Kiba almost whooped in the air, finally getting Naruto to go to a party. Luck was on his side, he was getting laid tonight and hopefully by Hinata Kiba's all time crush.

**1+1=?**

Naruto was hating the party already, it was loud obnoxious and down right scandalous. Most of the student body was here drinking and dancing as they dumped to the music, and it didn't help that Kiba ditched him some time ago. Naruto pushed his glasses further on to his face as he walked about, no one seem to care he was there. Maybe to to drunk to notice that school nerd walking amongst them, that suited Naruto just fine the last thing he wanted was to get bullied at this party. He just wanted to find Kiba and convince him to leave early, this party all types of stupid if you asked him.

Deciding to do something different, Naruto had put on some loose fitting black jeans and a baggy orange shirt. He didn't need his school clothes getting dirty, and with the way things are going that had been a good idea. The party was in full swing as most of the people were knocked out, still drinking, dancing, and god do he dare say it, -some were even having sexual relations. Naruto shuttered at the thought, they were like horny animals and he wanted no part of it.

Pushing past people Naruto couldn't help to feel curious about the drinks that sat on the table. There were different brand and flavors, some in clear bottles while others in dark bottles. Sneaking a peek around Naruto pick up one of the random bottles,It took him while to pop the top. He really wasn't a drinker, but seeing everyone loosen up was really making him curious about the effect that drink might have on him. Yes this was for research, and nothing more.

He took one big drink, not caring the his throat was starting to really badly burn. The vodka was awful to put it in a nice term, shaking his head the blond teen set the bottle on a random table. He really needed to look for Kiba and get home before it got to late. He was planning on calling his brother to come pick them up, it wasn't like he could drive anyways. Heading up stairs to the upper level of the over sized house, he was sure he saw Kiba head that way. The effects of the liquor was starting to kick in as he searched some of the rooms, most were empty while others had more than Naruto would have liked to see.

The last room came into view, it was a simple white door like the rest of them but until the other doors it had a letter S on it. The letter hung by it self in the middle of the door, which remind Naruto of something he use to do to mark his room, but instead of a letter it was a picture. A red fox the hung on a piece of paper that he had drawn on, it wasn't pretty but hell he was seven at the time.

Inside the room was dark and cool, from the look of it the room belong to the male. With it's rich navy blue color, elegant black bedroom set and a large flat screen TV the hung on the adjacent wall. Making his way into the chilled room, Naruto saw the king size bed shift. He didn't know if it was Kiba or not, the figure was to far to see.

Going to get a better look, Naruto didn't expect to see the one and only Sasuke Uchiha laying there shirtless and from the looks of it drunk off his ass. He knew he should have left, but all the times Sasuke had made his life hell from bullying and stealing the spot light with his grades made Naruto think. All the possibilities came to mind as Naruto continues to look at the drunk teen that laid across the bed, and looked to be sleeping.

Naruto didn't give it much thought as he was buzzed himself to think what he was going to do was wrong. He just didn't care, Sasuke had this coming and then some. Running his finger over the pink peachy nipples, Naruto watched as Sasuke waken as he moaned arching into the touch. That reaction turn Naruto on to the point it scared him, but in his drunken haze he couldn't bring himself to care, only wanting more. This wasn't wrong, it was clear Sasuke **wanted** this at least his body did anyways.

Closing his eyes to calm himself, Naruto finally pulled away. He wasn't the type of person to do something like this to someone without their consent, it just wasn't him. Watching as the drunken teen slightly opened his eyes to look around the room, before he eyes locked onto Naruto who was frozen mere inches away. The site was ecstasy to watch as Sasuke ran his hand over his body, some how drinking in his own pleasure.

"M-more" The sound was faint-not even above a whisper as it past Sasuke's chapped lips. That was all the consent Naruto needed in his drunken mind.

Seating himself on the bed Naruto moved himself close, just hovering above the waiting lips .This would be his first kiss, the kiss he told himself he will only give to the person that he love above all else. That promise in vain as he crashed their lips together, teeth clicking from the impacted. Neither seem to notice as tongues danced awkwardly, not knowing what they were doing but it didn't seem to matter.

Running his hand down the length of Sasuke's body, Naruto notice Sasuke's jeans were already open. To high on the first kiss he's ever had Naruto didn't pay it any mind, and loving the fact he wouldn't have to pry the jean off. Hands fumbling to pull the jean down Naruto broke the kiss there were just so many clothes in the way.

Getting a better grip on the jean Naruto pulled it down, all the while noticing Sasuke had went commando. Wasting no time to think what he was doing and what was to come after this, Naruto opened his mouth taking Sasuke whole. He didn't watch porn without learning a thing or two. Seeing and watching seem to be completely different things as he tried to work the uncut cock in his mouth.

Sasuke grunted as he brought his hand down to pull on Naruto surprising soft blond strands, rocking his hip to fasten the pace the raven couldn't help but cry out. Looking down Sasuke watching as mesmerizing blue eyes looked back at him as he came undone, as moans and hiss left his mouth. His tattooed arm falling across his face blinding him.

Taking his chance Naruto wet two of his finger, before gently pushing them into Sasuke puckered hole. It was a really tight fit, having to wait minutes before Sasuke could loosen up enough for Naruto to push in and out. Maybe in retrospect Naruto would have added more finger before pulling out figuring the hole is loose enough.

Naruto gave one last long suck before pulling away, but the hand in his hair didn't let up. Not minding the pressure on his hair, the smaller male shifted to pull down his baggy pants. Pulling himself out the tight confine's of his jeans Naruto hissed as his fist-ed himself, his mind to hazy with lust to fully understand what he was about to do.

Lining up with the newly stretched hole Naruto pushed in with a long powerful thrust. Sasuke calm body tightened as his back arched painfully off the bed, his breath labored as he body fought to expel the intruding appendage. The pain was knew and he couldn't understand were it was coming from ,but some of the left over pleasure was still there allowing him to relax just a little.

Everything was so tight around him, to amazingly so as Naruto pulled out just enough to push back in. Rocking his whips around Naruto waited for the sound that told him to continue. Naruto saw it in some mixed porn he was watching, and the guy seem to really enjoy it. He wasn't gay or nothing, it was just one of his favorite porn-star who he liked watch was in it. It wasn't his fault they were have some weird threesome.

"Oh-h...godss...yes right there." Sasuke twitched out throwing his head back slamming his body into Naruto to go deeper.

That was it as Naruto lost it, body brutally hitting the sweet spot inside of Sasuke. He wanted to _hear_ it, he wanted to _feel _it but most of all the wanted to **see** it. He was the one making Sasuke act this way, to be the one bringing the all mighty Sasuke to this level, that was the greatest pleasure of all.

Sasuke was the first to orgasm, twitching painfully as his own release coated his stomach. Naruto was soon to follow not being able to hold out any longer as the tight wall closed around him so sweetly.

It took a few minutes for Naruto to finally pull away from Sasuke calm now sleeping body. Rolling off the bed, Naruto used all his strength to pull up his pants and head for the closed door. It was a feet in itself that he made it down the stairs and out the over sized house in one piece.

"Naruto, where yea been?" Looking over startled Naruto saw it was Kiba, and he was just a little bit drunk.

"Ah...I don't know around I guess-" Naruto replied with a half heart-ed shrug. Pulling out his phone Naruto called his brother to come pick them up. He was really gonna hear his mother mouth when he got home.

"-did you get a chance with...you know?" Naruto asked as he watched Kiba, who was standing funny with a lost look of his face.

"I'll tell you about it later."Said Kiba with a wave of his hand. Naruto wanted to say more, but didn't want to push Kiba looked like he had allot on his mind

**1+1=?**

Naruto wanted for the first time to skip school the next day, but he couldn't stand the thought of ruining his perfect attendance since first grade. Unlike the others he didn't call being sick an excuse not to come, rain or shine.

Naruto felt a chill run down his spine causing him jumped a little as he sat alone in the boy's locker room. Gym had just finished leaving Naruto tired and terribly sore, he hated gym with everything he had. But he wasn't going to let something like gym bring his grade point average down** hell no**.

It wasn't a wonder as to why Naruto was more than a little jumpy that morning, he had ran in to Sasuke in his very first class and Sasuke was unbelievably early. In their advanced physics class together early Monday morning. Naruto had be early not missing a beat to show everyone up, with his perfect on time record. Sasuke had walked in gingerly trying his hardest to hide a noticeable limp, Naruto cringed as their eye connected for a moment. It had been a long class period Naruto that feeling that he was being watched, and Naruto was sure he knew by who.

"Ek!" The blond felt a could hand push him into his gym locker, almost causing him to hit his head. Trying to turn Naruto only spotted the undeniable black-blue hair that belong to the one person he couldn't stand the most. He had hoped Sasuke had been to drunk to know it was him, that unknowingly took advantage of him. It wasn't his fault he didn't know what he was thinking when he did those things to Sasuke. The morning had been a killer waking up remembering why he felt the way he did. Plus!, he wasn't exactly thrilled he gave his virginity to Sasuke-_freaking_-Uchiha.

"We well well, what do I have here...hm?" The voice hissed pulling Naruto to turn around. Naruto wanted to pull back as his and Sasuke's face were to close for comfort. Sasuke was the biggest bully in the school and Naruto could tell the rave hair teen got enjoyment making Naruto's life hell.

"Sasuke." Naruto tried to sound indifferent about the whole thing but couldn't help his legs from shaking. He wasn't very scared of Sasuke, out of all the bullies in the school Sasuke was the only one who hardly used violence. But that didn't mean Sasuke's words didn't hurt just as bad, and when Sasuke did use his fist it was the only time Naruto missed class to spend sometime the nurses office.

"You didn't tell anyone did you Naruto?" Sasuke pushed back giving them both room to finally breath. Sasuke's face lacks emotion, to everyone in the school even Naruto knew that meant bad news.

"N-no." Hating himself for shuttering Naruto looked away. Naruto was surprised when Sasuke pulled back and limped away trying to leave the locker room.

"This isn't over Uzumaki." Sasuke hiss again as he limped out of sight.

As Naruto reached for his bag Naruto couldn't help but come up with the perfect idea to finally get the raven back. It was his turn to fuck Sasuke over,-no pun intended.

**1+1=?**

**Well that was chapter one, sooo..ah tell me what you think should I continue or not? R&R!**


	2. Call me Naruto

**Any question/complaints...Message me privately.**

**Since allot of the problems I have is coming from this new story, with people not liking that I started yet another story I'm going to say this once and only once.**

**DO NOT!, and I mean DO NOT post a review about my other stories on a totally different story review box! What I mean by that is I'm a person that get writer block allot and I like making new stories to work though it. I said it before that I will finish all my stories and I will, plain, simple. If you want me to update faster with another stories go review to THAT story and I will see what I can do. Don't come to this story and do it, it make me not want to.**

**With that said, I'm sorry everyone else that I wasted your time making you read this. It just had to be said so it won't happen again. **

**Okay so on with the story!...oh wait**

**What happened to Kiba will be put into a one shot, just letting everyone know.  
**

**THIS IS NOT BETA'ED like I always say I want one and if anyone want to let me no. And there is some mistakes I have notice so sorry about that. So if someone going to tell me I have mistake in there I KNOW! _sorry about that. _I'm just human!  
**

1+1= **Call me Naruto...**

Naruto sighed, shaking his head as he tried to eat his mac and cheese in the loud lunch room. His mom had packed it along with baked chicken, potatoes and a boxed juice. She really treated him like a kid sometime with the way she packed his lunches and picked out his clothes for him. But he liked it more than when he brother just gave him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich when his mom to busy. Not that he was complaining, he couldn't cook to save his life. Pausing in mid chew Naruto glanced at the only other person that dared to sit with him at the table.

Kiba sat stuffing his face with chips as he look everywhere but at Naruto. The dog lover hadn't said much since the party, leaving Naruto a little put off but more interested than anything. What could cause Kiba that guy who he couldn't get to shut up, be quite for most of the day. Asking hadn't work so well and he didn't want Kiba to think he was picking on him or anything.

It didn't help that he could still feel Sasuke unflinching gaze looking at him from the back of the lunch room. The raven haired bully had kept close most of the day, not taking his eyes off of Naruto as if he was making sure he didn't go and tell anyone. Not that the blond would, it didn't sore him any smart point telling anyone he slept with that barbarian, no he couldn't tell. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to get Sasuke back for all he's done to him.

"Are you done moppin'?." Naruto asked putting his fork down. If he was going to tell Kiba what happened, he wanted Kiba back to normal first. Then again he wasn't sure how Kiba would reacted to this, Kiba was a manly man and was all about boobs and ass.

"I'm not moppin', just not up for talking." Kiba also stopping eating to look at Naruto who was searching Kiba's face. For what?, he didn't know.

"The tell me what happened." Silence hung in the air between the two friends, Naruto not backing down. While the brunet finally let out a long tired breath.

"Alright fine, but not a word to anyone, ever." Naruto could tell Kiba meant it by the way he eyes shifted around the loud lunch room, as if to see if anyone was listening.

"You know I won't."

"Hm...I did end up sleeping with someone, there done, end of story." Kiba raised his hand in the air before setting it back on the table.

"Well that great isn't it?, you said you wanted to lose it." Not seeing the problem Naruto wanted to know why it upset his friend so much. Isn't this what he wanted?, to finally lose his virginity to whoever.

"Yea your right, so can we stop talking about this and go outside?" Holding up his finger the blond-haired teen reach around for his bag. Pulling out a small piece of paper and pen, he quickly wrote something down. Kiba watched on a little more than confused as to what his friend was doing. Once done Naruto stood with the paper in one hand and his half eaten lunch in the other. Kiba followed suit crumpling up his chip bags.

On the way out, Naruto waited for Kiba to look the other way. He quickly handed the paper to the eating raven, not giving the other boy time to say anything as he walked out.

**1+1=?**

Sasuke watched the blond nerd talk to his mutt friend, hating that they looked so care free. He was the one that had woken up with his ass on fire thank to the nerd. Sasuke at first couldn't remember the day before, only getting little bits and pieces that flashed across his mind. By the time he walk-limped into the class room that morning and seeing Naruto's face, everything came back to him. The pain, the want and oh the pleasure, he could remember just about everything the blond had done to him.

Getting drunk that night, and going to his room to sleep it off. He wasn't sure but he think someone put a ruffie in his drink, causing him to become hot and bothered than ever in his life. The cool touch to his nipple had set his body on fire, and fogged up his mind. All he wanted was sweet pleasure the touch promised, and he didn't care who gave it to him.

The nerdy pervert had took advantage of him, while he was drunk and drugged. He manhandled him and took the only thing he was keeping for himself. And here he was sitting with his weird dog friend chatting away like any other day, Sasuke could feel his reputation go down the drain with each passing minute. If the blond breathe a breath of this, Sasuke world the he took years to make was over.

Sasuke watched as the blond get up and make his way over to him. Almost jumping in surprise Sasuke looked down at the note that was shoved into his chest. Watching the paper fall to the floor,he waited until the blond was out of sight before picking it up and reading it. He didn't think the nerd would be so bold to have the guts to give him something.

'_Meet me after school, bring everything you need..unless you want me telling the whole student body._

Reading over and over again, Sasuke couldn't keep himself from being livid. Who did the nerdy blond bastard thing he was?!, because of one night did he think their roles has changed? But if the blond did tell, Sasuke knew he couldn't live it down. People knowing he was fucked by the biggest nerd in this schools history, oh the humiliation, no this most never get out.

Sasuke long since lost his appetite pushed his mostly empty tray away. His blood ripples underneath his skin as he willed his body to be calm, he was, he is Sasuke Uchiha, how could this happen. But he needed to keep this a secret.

Crushing the small bit of paper Sasuke got ready for his next class. He could see himself walking in and see the skinny blond pervert sitting there is in the front of the class, writing away. Being the spitting image of student perfection, as he answered all the questions eagerly. It was sicken, sicken to see, hear, and now feel. Knowing he had those hand on him in an intimate way._ Sickening_.

**1+1= **Time skip(After school)

Sasuke walked the building halls in a daze, the thought of going to meet up with the very person that cause he so much embarrassment. His feet felt so heavy, as he looked around the empty hallways, he was in no rush, he didn't want to meet with that, that, that..._Nerd_.

The only good thing that happened so far was he ass had stop hurting so much. The once really noticeable limp was up cover with his even steps. Eye twitching, Sasuke couldn't help but think. _Is the damn nerd hung like a horse_? He couldn't know, he didn't even remember seeing what was between the blonds legs that night.

Coming up to the door, he closed his eyes and gave his self a moment to get himself together, before pushing the door open. All he had to do is see what the blond want and make him a deal that will keep him quite about the whole thing. Easier say then done as he came face to face with the said blond. The air around the nerd was different from what he has seen before, he was still very weak and very nerdy looking, yes. But something was indeed different about the air around him. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Good to see you made it." The blond stated as he leaded on the school black polished gate. Sasuke notice the lack of the blond's bag that he always had on him, the nerds hands were hidden behind him.

"Hn, what do you want from me?" The question was bland and tasteless, to even Sasuke as he said it. He didn't want to be here and he wasn't going to pretend like he did, what for?

"Let get one thing straight about that night first." The blond shifted moving away from the gate. He glanced at Sasuke signaling him to follow as he walked away from the school.

_1+1=Naruto's pov_

Naruto tired not to show his nervousness as Sasuke followed him. He's been really thinking about this, **'How to make Sasuke life Hell'**. Although he could never do anything drastic as tell anyone, or making Sasuke the laughing stock of the school in many other ways. Not that he thought it would work, it just that, it wasn't him. He wasn't like other people in the situation, he was always to kind hearted person that wanted to see the bright side of things. Even to someone as cold as Sasuke. But Sasuke didn't need to know that. He just needed Sasuke to believe he wasn't nervous walking with him, or that he really didn't know what he was doing. He needed Sasuke to_ believe_, the nerd Naruto was now in control.

He wasn't them to talking somewhere neutral to both of them, somewhere quite and calming. The park next to the school was empty after hours most student having a better place to go, not that he didn't, he had homework to do after this. Sitting first Naruto waited for Sasuke to do the same. The darker haired teen ran his hand though his hair before slowly seating himself. He notice Sasuke was still sitting awkwardly, and he couldn't help but get some satisfaction from it. He cause it, and Sasuke deserved it.

"That night, I wasn't going to do anything to you-" Naruto saw the outrage in the pale some might call beautiful face. He was indifferent about Sasuke's look, tho he could admit Sasuke is a very good looking guy. Heck he could have lost his virginity to a butt ugly guy, so that was the only thing he was happy about doing it with Sasuke. But then Naruto thought he could have lost it to a pretty girl like Sakura, the bright side was now gone.

"What the hell d-." Naruto held up his hand to cut off the pissed off raven.

"-you!, were the one that ask for it, okay, okay I know how that sound but it's true. But! now that's, out of the way, let me tell you why your here." Waiting to see if Sasuke would have another rage in dose fix,Naruto watched on. What he was about to say was odd and unorthodox but he wanted this. It was time for Sasuke to feel have he felt every day, every got damn day.

"Well?" Asked the annoyed bully.

"I want you to walk a mile in my shoes." Naruto answered simply.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly that, I want you to dress like me, acted like me, and pretend to be friends with me." Yes this was strange, but what better why to get back at a bully but make the bully into nerd. The people they hate the most.

"You can't be serious?!" Asked the now even more enraged Sasuke.

"Or would you rather me show the school how you beg me to fuck...you" Naruto was sweating bullet in the inside, but he knew outwardly he looked cool and collect. Even Sasuke looked like he never saw Naruto before with this different air. And cursing, _**beg **__me to __**fuck you.**_ Echoed in Sasuke's head as he fought to stay seated.

Naruto was going to add, fuck you like a common whore but thought better of it. And he wasn't the kind of person anyways, and the reaction he got was enough to know he had Sasuke where he wanted him.

"You have no proof, you will be just like all the other girls that said they slept with me." Sasuke patted himself on the back, he should have thought of that before. It was the first time someone spread rumor on sleeping with him, everyone knew better then believe it. _Thank god_. He wouldn't touches his class mates with a ten foot pole.

"I have it on tape" Naruto didn't miss beat as he lie out his ass, he just hoped Sasuke didn't see though it.

"How fucking dare you-." Sasuke started, he didn't remember seeing a camera but allot of that night was still missing to be sure.

"Deal or no deal Sasuke?" Naruto finished for him. The longer he let Sasuke think about it, the more the raven would say no or catch him in a lie. He couldn't have that, this was his chance and he was going to have it and show Sasuke how if feels to be him.

"You fuckin'-yes deal." Finally giving in Sasuke stood to leave, a part of him thinking looking like a nerd and acting like one was just as bad as the school knowing he was fucked by one. He will play this game for now, but he will find a way to get the nerd back.

"And Sasuke, call me Naruto" The blond smiled as he also made his leave. He has never heard Sasuke use he name before. He couldn't wait until his name passed those frowning lips.

"Whatever.." Grinch-ing his teeth Sasuke walked out the park without even looking back at the smirking nerd-Naruto.

**1+1=R&R!  
**

**The next chapter will be much longer, I already have the idea for it and it will take allot of writing so don't worry. I really like this story and I'm not about to give it up anytime soon.**

**Well tell how you like the chapter, reviews make me update. And please of review about this story and not my others. I will be updating in the order...**

**The Clan**

**Unconditionally**

**Priceless**

**Sober**

**Sent from Heaven**

**So yeah that what coming up so everyone knows what coming next?...Good =]**


	3. Something Gotta Give

**Yay finally chapter three! I know Ive been away for awhile, with updating all my other stories and personal things. But here I am I'm back and ready to put this chapter out. **

**OH! And by the way...if you want to know what happened to Kiba I will be putting that into a One-Shot. I don't know when it will be out, I'm just letting everyone know there will be a one-shot about it, so look out for it =].**

**THIS IS NOT BETA'ED i know that there is NO need to tell me something I already know. There will be some mistakes, but like I said I NEED a BETA, if interested let me know. IF NOT THE I NO THERE ARE MISTAKES. I'm only human! =]**

**Well on with it then...**

1+1=**Something gotta Give**

The next day came to soon for Sasuke, he didn't want to do this. Looking like a nerd, talking like a nerd, or dressing like one. He didn't want to be like **Naruto**.

It wasn't that he hated nerd, _no no_, he just couldn't stand them. They were annoying with their old fashion way of speaking and their snotty attitude when it came to school and grades. The comic books, card and game board they played truly killed him to no end. And Naruto, _Naruto_, took the cake when it came down to being the nerdiest annoying fuck in the world. Naruto seem to always try and prove himself to everyone, acting perfect and being the teachers pet. But that wasn't the topping of the cake, the topping was the clothes the ner-Naruto always wears. The big round-ish glasses that could see a speck of dirt on mars, the box like shirt the hung on his body and the suspenders that Sasuke couldn't stand.

But he couldn't back out now not with everything riding on this, just a few days of acting like this and put this all behind him. Looking away from the mirror that is hanging on the door in his closet, Sasuke cringed. He looked awful. Using a clear gel to slick his hair back, pulling his bangs back from out of his face. The tight plan black and blue shirt making his body feel and look boxy, followed by the black slack the reach his ankles then stopped. Sasuke hated it with every fiber of his being.

A deal was a deal and Sasuke wasn't about to back out, he had to much pride for that. He couldn't let Naruto win and be right about anything, not when it was so easy to show the nerd up. If Naruto truly wanted to be a nerd, so be it, but he didn't want to hear crying when even as a nerd Sasuke will be the best nerd and make the nerd population look good doing it. There would be no need to thank him, watching Naruto plan back fire was enough for him.

Sighing he pushed his finger though his hair, only to remember his had gelled it back. Stepping in the only dress shoes he had, the bully turn nerd grabbed his bag making his way out of his room. Picking up his car keys on the way out Sasuke got the feeling this was going to be a really bad day. How could it not when he was doing this.

The day was warm with a cool breeze blowing, the trees were changing colors from green to orange and red, a day like this he would be skipping some classes to hang out on the roof with the only people he is willing to talk to. He would even call them friends, but not today and not the next or the next or the nex-.

_Danm that nerdy bastard_!

Throwing open his car door he plopped down onto the seat, before noticing the big ugly round glasses he brought the day before. He might not want to do this, but he is a perfectionist, he might as well do it right. Not that his piercing or tattoo help as they littered around his body. The piercing drove his mom off the wall but she soon got over it, his father had some of his own maybe more than he did, there wasn't any argument there.

Putting the car in drive Sasuke, he wanted to get the show on the road. Or should he say a bad night mare?

**1+1=?**

Taking his seat Naruto watched the clock with fascination, it was ten past eight and Sasuke had yet to show up. Not that it was a big surprise or anything, the raven hair boy was always late to class, Naruto just hope he hadn't backed out. The blond couldn't stop thinking about it, was Sasuke really going to go though with it, he hoped so. Taking his time to pull out his books and a pen, Naruto got ready to start taking notes.

Kiba was once again quite, not uttering a word to anyone; not even Naruto who's been trying to get his attention. It was unsettling to see his happy-go-lucky friend be so indifferent and depress. Whatever happen at the party did something to his friend and he is going to find out what happened. Naruto couldn't help but be a little surprise that Kiba was keeping it to himself for so long, Kiba was never the type of person that could keep a secret to himself, **ever**.

Going back to his work Naruto glanced at the clock again. Only ten minutes had gone by while he was thinking, _still no Sasuk-._

The old classroom door creaked opening, as the ex-bully walked in. Naruto had to hold himself back from gasping openly at the sight of the raven. Even with all the noticeable changes, Sasuke still looked sinful. _Not that he thought Sasuke was good looking or anything_. No defiantly not good looking but Sasuke was no ugly foot by any means. Pushing his glasses up onto his face Naruto watched as Sasuke made his way into the classroom, with all eyes on him. Naruto kept watching waiting for Sasuke to take a seat in the back of the room before he will go back to his notes.

What Naruto didn't expect Sasuke to take the empty seat right next to him. Maybe be Sasuke was taking this seriously after all. The blond didn't question it when Sasuke pulled out a new note book(Naruto could tell because Sasuke had to flatten out the middle for it to stay open) and pen and started writing. Maybe, just maybe this changes is for the better good.

Nothing was said for the rest of the class time. But that didn't mean Naruto could take his eyes off the raven haired boy, as he watched him work.

**1+1=?**

The class ended with the blond having know idea what they had learned that day. They could have be learning about Barbie and Ken for all he knew, Sasuke sitting next to him was just so distracting. They way the pale graceful fingers ran across the page, and that perfect pose while sitting had Naruto impressed. It made Sasuke almost look as good and almost perfect student as him.

Repacking his books, Naruto waited for everyone to leave the class before making his own way out. The next period was lunch. To Naruto a very important time of the day, to relax and fill his empty stomach. The blond still couldn't help but worried about Kiba, the brunet hadn't uttered a word, whatever was going though his head he was keeping to himself. Kiba walking taking the opposite across the table from Naruto. Not knowing what was wrong with his friend, Naruto didn't want to push it. He will wait until he found the right thing to say.

Unpacking the lunch his mother had made, Naruto couldn't wait to dig into his turkey sandwich, with extra lettuces. The nerd was a bit of a heath freak, and he wasn't afraid to say so. Readying to take a bit of out the sandwich that was calling his name, something out of the corner of Naruto's eye stopped him. Looking to the next seat at the round table Naruto wasn't short of shocked speechless as the newly Uchiha nerd sat down. Naruto watched as Sasuke pulled out a Beyblade lunch box. **A freaking Bayblade lunch box! **And taking out a peanut butter a jelly sandwich. Classic nerd lunch. _Somebody pinch me_.

Sasuke didn't seem to care as allot of the student body eyes followed him. Naruto watched very amazed, almost unable to take his eyes off the raven haired male. The blond continued to stare speechless.

"What?" Looking over Sasuke asked, noticing that the blond staring at him.

"Your sitting with us?" Came the only reply.

"You said walking in your shoes didn't you, so here I am." Naruto was not impressed with Sasuke's bored tone. But he did ask for his and he was actually happy with his out come, maybe if Sasuke saw what he did everyday maybe he will change for the better.

"Eh!" Was the only sound as Kiba looked at Sasuke, seeing him for he first time.

"Sasuke has seem the light, he's ready to join us in the wonderful world of geek-o-niz-um." Naruto knew that wasn't a word, but seeing as so much has happened today no one could blame him. He was to smart for mere human words after all.

"Hn." Closed off Sasuke didn't answer as he bit into his sandwich.

Kiba still stared, blinking as if his missed something along the way. Naruto couldn't blame him. He and Sasuke had,as, hated each other for a long time and breathing the same air, much less sitting at the same table was just o unreal. With Sasuke so committed Naruto is going to milk this for all it was worth, how could he not.

"Now, now Sasuke you will like being a nerd-" Naruto could faintly hear Kiba say, _I'm no nerd_, but continued on.

"-A new shady people comic book is out, and a new Dungeons and Dragons-isn't that just amazing." The last time he play as at one of the conventions, he even had his costume collectable in med condition. Boy-o-boy was he happy that day. Might had been more happy if he could have convince Kiba to join in the game. Naruto guess Kiba thought he was to cool to be the troll.

"O-wow really, gosh darn-it I wish I could get that, but atlast-I'm not really a fucking nerd." Sasuke whispered sarcastically, biting into the poor defenseless sandwich. Poor Sasuke and his barbarian mind set, he could have to teach him other wise while he could.

"No need to snap, I was just saying." Brushing off the rude comment Naruto waved his hand in front of his face then continued to eat. The food wasn't as interesting as it was before now that Sasuke was sitting in front of him. He never thought a day like this would happen in his life time. Not that he was expecting the or really wanted this before the party. No, he was not one of the people that worship the mean ill-mind puppet that people called _Sasuke-freaking-Uchiha_

The lunch went quickly to Naruto disappointment, and to Sasuke delight. It was obvious the raven didn't want to be there, but that mattered not at that moment to Naruto. He really didn't care much for Sasuke himself, he just wanted to open the savages eyes to the cave man- barbarian world, that he lived in. And he was just the man-teen to do it.

"I was thinking-"

"Great the nerdy fuck is thinking." It was so soft Naruto almost didn't catch it, batting it away like the other things Sasuke always said, he is use to it by now. Naruto would be a little shocked if Sasuke didn't go out his way to insult him.

"-since your going to walk in my shoes, why not take it a step further." Naruto patted himself on the back for his good idea, well he did consider himself a genius. The blond teen was just waiting for everyone else to see it.

"As in?"

"Come over to my house and see how I live." The rave's face pinched at the thought, almost gagging at the thought.

"No." Expecting that answer Naruto couldn't hold back a smile.

"Oh yeah, Kiba didn't I ever tell you about the party?" The dog lover for the second time of the day looked up. He was quite the whole lunch, this attitude was really staring to piss Naruto off. Naruto wanted to tell someone, no not someone. he wanted to tell Kiba what was going on. But at his point he couldn't.

"No...why." Kiba asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, well you see I got a little drunk, after drinking a little. I ended up looking for you and found S-AHHHH!" Naruto reached under the table to hold his leg, as a single tear formed in his left eye threatening him to fall. Sasuke had kicked him, **kicked him!** It felt like the other boy intended to kick Naruto's leg in half, not that Naruto could put it past him.

"Sure I will love to come over to see some of your_ fucking _comics." Knowing he has Sasuke where he wanted him Naruto didn't push on. He didn't need to he had Sasuke right where he wanted him and he was loving it.

**1+1=?**

**I was going back and forth with this chapter for weeks, starting and stopping, starting and stopping. The reason I updated this one insted of the others is that I'm waiting for them to be beta'ed.**


	4. Your not hot, Im just cold

**I Know I haven't updated in like FOREVER! And I am sorry about that, I have allot on my mind and allot of things in my life to work out. But, fear not I'm back and ready to write for as long as I can, hopefully this time my chapter will be longer than the others. I will just have to see how it goes.**

**OH! I have a few one-shots and stories I will be posting on my livejournal in the up coming weeks! So if anyone wants to read them add me as a friend on livejoual. That is because some of the stories will be taboo and I don't want some people complain like they did on my other story called "To Feel What They Feel". **

**I think I said this for every chapter, and I guess I will say it again. This is not BETA'ED what so ever, I did my best to look over this chapter and there sadly still might be some mistakes. Sooooo if someone want to beta this feel free to let me know!**

**Okay side note: I don't want to make to many chapters, so I'm going to start to warm Sasuke up a little bit from now on, so there will be another lemon soon and then finally the climax!**

1+1=**Your not hot...I'm just cold**

As time ticked away Sasuke couldn't help but dread the last bell, the same bell that was handing him to his pitiful fate. It was surprising really, seeing as he has always loved the last bell signaling his freedom, but not now, not with what is waiting for him. Just the thought as to what he was going to do after school made him sick, Naruto was milking this situation for all that it was worth and Sasuke didn't know how much more he could take before he finally snaps. Maybe he was being a little dramatic, but seeing as he was the one that was fucked, black-mailed and turned into a nerd, he had the right to be just a little with all that Sasuke started the respect the geek a little, for his bold show of authority. Sasuke didn't know the nerd had it in him, and the gain him a little speck of respect from Sasuke.

_Going to Naruto's house in less than five minutes._

It shouldn't be this hard really, it wasn't as if the little freaky blond nerd was asking to sleep with him again. Just dress and act like him, that did nothing to sooth his worry though. The raven haired male just wanted to go home, listening to music and smoke, and the nerdy teen was taking that all away from him.

Sasuke sighed again as the bell finally chimed, bringing the students to attention. Most had their things already packed and was waiting for the sign to finally leave. Something that Sasuke had always did, he wouldn't be surprised if he was the first person out the school everyday. But now he was stuck here until _Naruto_ leaves. The blond hair teen always found some type of reason to stay late, Sasuke had notice a few months ago. At first he thought the blond was doing it just because he was a little nerdy shit that liked staying after school to do extra stuff that wasn't need. The truth though was all to simple, the blond was getting bullied and it wasn't just by him.

It wasn't as if Sasuke didn't know there were other bullies in the school, he just didn't notice them pick on Naruto or notice them at all for that matter. It was only when he bothered picking on the blond did he notice him, but most time Naruto could be the elephant in the room and Sasuke would look right past time and see nothing. He might have to see about those other bullies, only because Sasuke didn't like to share what he considered his target of-course.

Pulling himself out his thoughts; Sasuke looked around the room trying to spot the shockingly blond strands he was use to seeing up front. He didn't get the chance to sit next to the nerd up front seeing as Naruto was already sitting with his dog friend and the other desk was occupied by some other nameless student Sasuke didn't care about.

Naruto was still there packing away his stuff into his bag that sat next to him, when Sasuke looked over again from the other students. Deciding to do the same Sasuke put the newly brought book into his bag not soon after throwing in his pen. It looked like Naruto wasn't going to stay after school after all, which seem to be the only thing Sasuke was thankful for. Slowly Sasuke pulled himself from his seat making his way over to the distracted blond. The raven watched as Naruto carefully put his thing away, making sure to put them in the right spot, so not to get them mixed together. _Really?, even nerds would call him a nerd. _Sasuke had to think shaking his head._  
_

"Look, are we going or not, it makes no difference to me." Naruto snapped up looking back at Sasuke, seemingly seeing him for the first time in the class.

"Ah, yeah yeah...just give me a second." Adding more speed Naruto pushed everything in his bag, before finally standing.

Naruto was the first to start walking, going in a steady slow rhythm that annoyed Sasuke to know end. Finally coming to the entrance Naruto adjusted his bag on his back as he shivered a little. The nice weather had made a turn for the worst as the air chilled them to the bone.

"I hope you up for the walk." Sasuke was about to ask what the blond was talking about when it suddenly hit him. He has always seen Naruto walking home from school, Sasuke only knew because sometimes he would be driving and catch a glimpse of Naruto's blond hair. He didn't know why he know it was Naruto's, he just did.

"I don't know about you but I'm driving." Naruto didn't look all the surprised as he nodded, figure he was going to be walking home alone.

"Here let me give you the address then."Naruto turned his bag around to reach in for paper and a pen. The raven wanted to slap his forehead, he had throw out the car hint in the hopes that the blond would just get in with him without Sasuke having to ask. Sasuke didn't want Naruto to think he some how change and somehow was a newer nicer Sasuke.

"Look it would be easier if you just ride with me, the would make it easier then waiting for you to get there." Naruto for his part was genuinely shocked at the suggestion, but still followed Sasuke to his car.

The dive was awkward if anyone asked Naruto how he felt about it. Sasuke sat quite all the while looking at the road in front of him, only looking away to looked out the rare view mirror that was on Naruto's side. Neither had something to say, Naruto trying to think of a way to make this work while Sasuke thought of a way to get out of this without looking bad.

They both knew this was going to be a long day.

**1+1=?**

Pulling up to the small three bed room house, Naruto was the first to get out breathing a breathe of fresh air as he did so. Sasuke leisurely did the same as he eyed the modest house, it was know secret between them that he didn't want to be there, but something about this did spark his interest. Maybe it was Naruto knew found attitude or the way he had taken charge the night of the party, not that Sasuke was prizing the nerd, no, just notice something he hadn't before.

Following the blond into the house, the first thing Sasuke notice was the smell of food that he didn't recognize. It wasn't a bad smell, if anything it smelled really good. Looking around as he went Sasuke noticed the pictures on the walls, some of them had Naruto and three other people Sasuke assumed was the rest of Naruto's family. The blond was still making his way down the hall into an open area.

"Mom I'm home." Sasuke paused for just a second, before rounding the corner to the open pace Naruto was looking into. The area turned out to be a kitchen, but what Sasuke notice first was the red haired women that was standing in front of a bobbling pot. She turned to face them, well to face Naruto. She was a little taken a back when she saw Sasuke standing there also. If Sasuke had to use one word to describe Naruto's mother, it would have to be beautiful. Bright green eyes, flaming red hair and soft pale skin, Sasuke had the erg to turn and see what looks Naruto got from her.

"Ah, Naruto I didn't hear you come in, and you brought a friend." Whipping her hands on the pink and white kitchen aprons, she made her way over to them holding out her hand to Sasuke.

"Kushina." Came the chipper sweet voice.

"Sasuke, nice to meet you." Sasuke politely said shaking the hand.

"O-k, now that, that's over mom what are you m-."

"Yo Naruto you home already what a surprise." Both male and female turned to face the new comer the stud in the other kitchen door way. There stud someone that looked like an older Naruto, expect this other boy has deep red hair-the same color as Naruto's mother Kushina. The tips of the red hair was bleached yellow, making the hair look like dancing fire. The new male was taller than them by more than a few inches. A light tight blue shirt, and baggy gray sweat pants was all the other wore.

"Yepp, there was nothing to do there anyways." Sasuke didn't notice before but outside of school Naruto's voice change. From a annoying nasally whine to and now deeper voice that really proved Naruto's age and gender age.

"And you finally brought another friend other than Kiba." Walking into the kitchen, the red hair male took a seat in front of the books the laid on the table, Sasuke finally just noticed sitting there.

"Eh, oh yeah, this is Sasuke, Sasuke this is my older no life brother Kyuubi." Kyuubi snorted at the 'no life' comment but said nothing as he went back to his books he was studying for his next class.

"Sup." Kyuubi glanced over at Sasuke before going back to what he was going.

"Hey." Was all the raven could say in return.

"Well if you will excuse us." Naruto tugged on Sasuke sleeve as he turning leaving the kitchen first. Sasuke nodded one last time before following Naruto out. They walked the rest of the way down the hall before going up a flight of stairs. Walking down the hall, Sasuke notice more picture hung on the wall, he had to wonder were all homes like this. His only housed a few pictures here and there, only because his mother wanted them.

"Here we are." The blond stopped at the second door in the hall, it looked like every other door in the hall. Stepping aside Naruto allowed Sasuke to walk in first.

The room was medium sized, with a full bed, a dresser with a T.V sitting on it and a desk full of papers and books. But the thing that stuck out the most was the big comic book posters that cover every inch of the walls. Sasuke had to mentally shake is head, because for some reason he saw this coming a mile away. Going for the chair the sat in front of the desk Sasuke sat and made himself some-what at home.

"Well?" Sasuke asked bored looking at the still standing teen.

"Well what."

"Look your the one that wanted me come in the first place." Naruto would never admit it , but when the word left Sasuke mouth the only thing he could think about was the night of the party. He might not like the raven haired boy but he wasn't going to lie to myself, he had thought about sleeping with Sasuke again. He was just realistic and knew it was never going to happen again.

"Okay I will admit I haven't thought this far, but I do want you to see how it's like to be me." Naruto watch Sasuke's face scrunch, before relaxing again a minute later.

"Fine whatever." Standing once again Sasuke looked around the room before he spotted Naruto extensive comic collection that rested on the shelf's that was mounted above Naruto's bed. He knew some of them, most he didn't. But the one it did know was one of the only things he reads.

"You like Soul Eater(1) too I see."Sasuke jumped back a bit, feeling Naruto's breath tickle his ear. Sasuke would deny it to his dying day, that the blond being on close and his voice sounding so deep did turn him on just a bit.

"Hm, not a bad read." Sasuke responded moving away from the Naruto, before he got anymore bad idea about how the blond felt against him.

They talked for awhile about the different comic they knew, mostly Naruto knew everyone Sasuke said and credited it, or mad fun of it. Which caused Sasuke to changed the subject having gotten tired of Naruto in going on about the different comic he liked. Putting there dislike aside Sasuke had to say it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Naruto didn't really know how he felt about spending time with Sasuke. Sasuke just seem like a normal guy he could be friends with, and yet here they were.

"You want me to see life out of your eyes, but how will that really benefit you in the long run?" Naruto didn't know how to answer that. _What did he really want out of this?_ To show Sasuke how it felt to be him, how he saw the world. What life was like being bullied, or having know friends. But even if Sasuke saw all that would he really change? Naruto didn't know but something just keep making him try, for what gain he didn't know. For now this was enough, for now.

"Maybe one day you will come to realize, but you most do it on your own." Came the cryptic answer.

**Realize what?**

The question went unanswered for the rest of their time together, Naruto's mother had come up to see if Sasuke wanted to stay for dinner. Sasuke agreed to stay and thanked her for her hospitality as he did so. As the red hair women left Sasuke noticed how quite Naruto had gotten, and not wanting to ask Sasuke brushed if off as none if his business. Standing for dinner Naruto was the first one out the door and down the stair as Sasuke followed quietly behind.

The kitchen was bustling with sound as utensils and plats lashed together, and room friendly voice volume consumed the room. Sasuke walked in seeing Naruto's mother and brother, and another man Sasuke had to assume was Naruto's father seeing the resemblance between them. As Kyuubi had getting red hair and green eyes from the mother, Naruto had gotten the blond hair and blue eyes from the father. Sasuke had never seen a family looks divide in such as way. Sasuke had gotten something from bother parents like, face from his mother and built from his father. While Itachi had gotten their mother frame and a mixture in the face from both. This family on the other hand, look like one child had gotten one parent looks the next got the other. Which makes Sasuke wonder if the two had had another child would there finally be a bigger mixture or still taken one side. Sasuke's thought came to a halt as someone called his name.

"Sasuke?" Looking around the raven saw that it was Naruto who had called him to attention. Nodding in acknowledgement Sasuke signaled for Naruto to continue.

"I was just introducing you to my dad, dad this is Sasuke a...frien-friend from school." Noting the hesitation Sasuke wondered about it before figuring Naruto wanted this to be casual as possible.

Something about this seemed off to Sasuke, but then again who was he to decided what was normal family dinner behavior. When his own never have the time to even sit together. In a way Sasuke envied them and what they had, normalcy. Something he has never had. Naruto's mother and father laughed together as Kyuubi added also laughing, and Naruto listened clearly interested. It was never like that at his house Sasuke notice, only his mother talked now and again as everyone listen with nothing to say, the convocations were never warm like this, they were never like his.** I want this**.

Surprised by that very thought the fork in Sasuke hand fell to the plate below, drawing others attention to him.

"I-I just remember I had to do something, I'm sorry to have to leave like this, the food was exquisite . If everyone will excuse me." Standing quickly Sasuke exited the kitchen and raced up stairs to Naruto's bedroom to get his bag. Grabbing the bag Sasuke wasted know time going back down the stairs and out the door.

"Sasuke wait." Pausing in his step Sasuke waited for Naruto to continue without facing him.

"What wrong? I mean you were fine and then you just-just." Naruto seem to be at a loss for words as he stood there.

"It's nothing, I'll see you tomorrow." With that Sasuke got into his car, not waiting for Naruto to say anything else as he drove away.

**I want this?**

**1+1=?**

**Next chapter lemone!  
**

**Like Isaid before I'm sorry it took this long to update I just been dealing with person problem that has me down and out for awhile. But I'm going to try and keep updating. But at this point I really just down know how offten. Well R&R! with those hopefully I will update faster than I'm planning to.**


	5. I'm not Gay, Not overly

**I'M BACK!...Well kinda...I felt really bad about not updating. So I buckled down and wrote this. That and I had gotten a weird fake FBI virus that scared that life outta me, seeing that if my computer cashed I would lose my chapters I needed to finish this.**

**I could promise to do better but I think it will be the same thing time and time again. So I'm not really gonna make my chapter longer and I can update faster. This really should have been out sooner and for that I do apologize.**

**This is not beta'ed! But I will like one if someone is interested!**

1+1=**I'm not Gay...Not overly!**

The next day at school, Naruto couldn't help but feel nervous as to what the day would bring. He hasn't seen Sasuke as of yet and so far the raven is two classes late, he knew Sasuke was never really an obsessive early bird like himself-but two classes late! Naruto could never picture himself doing that ever. Then again he really didn't know what to expect from the former bully, everything so far has gone as we as it could have considering Sasuke hated him. Maybe this whole thing is pointless but Naruto wasn't about to give up on it. Shaking the uneasy feeling off the blond went back to writing his paper, he will figure what to do with Sasuke later.

There was one good thing that came out of this day, and that was Kiba is back to normal. Well maybe normal wasn't the right word to use, Kiba was back to semi-normal mixed with a whole lot of weird again. The burnet came walking into the classroom with a big smile one his face, humming a tune Naruto has never heard before. Dropping down to his seat Kiba began talking away not caring whether or not Naruto was even listening to him. Yep back to semi-weird normal.

"Man you should see the new game system my mom got me." Half listening Naruto nodded to whatever the dog lover was saying.

Naruto didn't know how it happened, but he was grateful for it. But with Kiba back to himself again, it would only be a matter of time before he started asking questions on what going on with Sasuke. Kiba had kept it to himself while he was in is funky mood, but Naruto knew the questions were going to start soon. He did want to tell kiba at first, but now he wasn't so sure now that the simple plan is getting complicated with unnecessary feelings. Feelings that he wished he didn't have. He didn't like Sasuke per-say but he had to admit to himself that the one night nightmare had him digging deeper in his whole sexuality. Naruto was still sure he wasn't gay though. Just a little horny for the raven. Thinking realistically Naruto knows what happen that night will never happen again. But a small part of him wished it would.

**1+1=?**

Sasuke already knew he was going to be late for school by the time he had awoken that morning. He had over slept. Haven gotten home and started drinking all the liquor in sight, he knew he had a low tolerance when it comes to drinking but at that point in time he couldn't bring himself to give two flying shits. Haven foresaw this from the last time, Sasuke had left out some pain relievers in his night-table. Popping two pills he got out of bed to start his hang-over ritual, before finally heading out the door.

Thirty minutes he was pulling up to the school parking lot, the raven got out his car all the while glancing to see if anyone as around. Empty. Typical, shoving his hands into his coat pockets he made his way to the school entrance. If it wasn't for the fact the he was a man of his word Sasuke was a hundred percent sure he would have skipped today or at least leave early, he was already late which ment his nerdy points were going to go down for this. The hang-over was now noticeably gone, thanks to havent eaten at Naruto's house. Thank goodness for that. Pulling his hand out of his pocket Sasuke looked at his watch, and from the looks of it, it was the beginning of lunch. Shaken his head he made his way down the empty silent hallways until he came to the lunch room double doors.

Pushing his way in Sasuke made his way over to the seating area. It didn't take long to find the shocking bright blond hair that belonged to the last person he wanted to see today. It was all the nerds fault that he was confused like this in the first place, Sasuke just wasn't sure what he was confused about. Making his way over Sasuke couldn't help but clench his hands and try not to glare and the unrepentant blond haired nerd.

"Your late." Was the first thing Naruto said not taking his eyes off of what he was eating, rasing an eyebrow Sasuke didn't respond, he didn't think he need to explain himself.

Taken a seat next to Naruto Sasuke pulled out the lunch box he's been using for the last week, not minding that it look absolutely ridiculous. Inside was a simple lunch that consists of cracker, cheese and a boxed juice. Sasuke wasn't really up for eating at the moment, he just wasn't in the mood to have more than this.

They said nothing to each other was everyone at the table continued to eat in silence. By the time the next bell signal for them to pack up Sasuke and everyone else at the table had also finished. But while sitting in silence Sasuke knew he was irritated to the point where he just wanted to lash out, but knowing better and keeping a lid on it-for the time being he stud up to leave.

**1+1=?**

The rest of the day passed, and Naruto couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong. Something about Sasuke seem _off_ Naruto just couldn't tell what it was. Sasuke had came to school looking tired and a little run down, but still over all very handsome.** Handsome?** Naruto knows he isn't gay and that one night stand didn't prove a damn thing so he let it drop, and all the ment was he was comfortable with his sexuality is all.

But the fact was something about today didn't feel right; something was floating beneath the surface and Naruto is determined to find out what it is. As the day progressed Naruto watched Sasuke as nonchalantly did everything, never putting in to much effort- as if he was in slow motion. The more surprising fact was he hasn't made a nasty or a witty remark the whole time today, and that by itself had Naruto on edge. Once the last class was finished Naruto wasn't sure asking Sasuke to come over again was a good idea, even though things went well the last time. Picking up his things Naruto waited for moody male to do the same before approaching him.

"Ah-h, do... you want to come over today?" Walking that thin line that told him to keep his guard up, Naruto waited for Sasuke to respond. He couldn't be sure the other male wouldn't just punch his lights out for just suggesting that again. Naruto didn't know why Sasuke had left so abruptly and he hoped it wasn't something he did to cause it.

"Hn... sure."

Naruto let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding as he watching Sasuke finish packing up and then standing to leave. Naruto just hoped things would be better than last time, not that it was particularly bad or anything-at least in his opinion.

Walking out the school to Sasuke's car, Naruto didn't hesitate this time when it came to getting in. Sasuke didn't seem to notice or in that matter mind that the blond teen didn't even ask. The ride was silent, Sasuke never taken his eyes off the road, and Naruto not finding anything meaningful to say. What was were to say? He and Sasuke have little to nothing in common to talk about. Accepting that the car ride will have to be silent Naruto continued to glaze out the car window.

Finally pulling up to Naruto's house, Naruto was unsurprising the first one out the car. But unlike the last time they didn't run into Naruto's mom on the way. The house was blissfully quite they both noticed upon walking in, taking the lead Naruto lead Sasuke up the stair to his room.

As they both entered the room Naruto couldn't help but remember the last time Sasuke was here, it was almost as of they were real friends. Talking and maybe a little laugh here and there, and not the blond that kind of felt more nice than it should have. From where he was sitting Naruto couldn't help but think about how good Sasuke looked. And when the raven passed him in the hall at the school the smell the lingered after Sasuke had him wanting to walk up the grouch and get a better whiff.

"Do you want to do anything in particular?" Naruto asked taking a seat at his computer desk, leaving Sasuke sitting on the brightly covered bed.

"I was actually thinking...-well." The hesitant raven started fingering the sheets, shifting his eyes from the bed to Naruto, and back again. Finally the dark pools of black closed for a few second before opening again to look at Naruto -who started wondering if the heat was on in the room.

"Ah, thinking what?" Naruto edge on, Naruto never seen Sasuke that unsure before. Okay maybe when he had threaten to tell the school did Sasuke seem a bit worried, but that had been the only time he saw the bully mask crack a little.

"Never mind." Biting back his disappointment, Naruto ran his hand though his hair. This wasn't good for his health Naruto concluded, everything is a rollacoster with Sasuke, it had anyways been but as of late it's been increasingly so.

"No tell me please." Whatever it was had Sasuke averting his eyes, looking at everything but Naruto who couldn't take he eyes off the other male.

"Argh...shit, fine I wanna try fucking again...there happy?!" Naruto for his part was to stun to be happy or anything at that moment.

"Um, looking I'm not gay or anything..but I'm willing to try again with you." The blond bit out hoping he didn't sound like an idiot, even thought at this moment he felt like one.

Taken aback Sasuke did a double take, he couldn't have heard what he thought he heard. **Could he? **

"I'm not gay either moron." _Coulda fooled me_. Naruto thought but didn't say it out loud, fearing what Sasuke would say or do to him. He didn't want any broken bone today, not when they were semi-getting along.

"Alright fine, so how are you gonna do this?"

**1+1=?**

**So many things happening in a short amount of time, so I'm really sorry for the reaalllllyyy late update to this. And I know I said I would make a lemon on this chapter, but seeing as I was taking to long and I hadn't started the lemon yet I just thought I would post this as it is. The LEMON will be in the next chapter, and that will be posted within a week! I promise!**


	6. Fck her I don't care

**This is just the lemon I had I was going to write in the last chapter...so this is NC-17. THIS IS NOT BETA'ED! (See mistakes just let me no i'll fix it).**

**1+1= Rising with the dark side...**

Naruto sat tense as neither he or Sasuke had yet to move. The fact that they were doing this was enough to keep the blond immobile, that fact is Naruto didn't know what to do. Finally standing from the computer chair Naruto slowly walked over to the still sitting raven haired teen, hoping that this would not turn out to be the most awkwardest moment of his life. Not sure if he was the one to start it Naruto held his hand out for Sasuke to take, this was allot easier when they were both drunk. Pushing that thought away Naruto watched the raven slowly stand and awkwardly pull off his own shirt. Naruto eventually did the same, only his shirt took allot longer having to undo the suspenders as well as unbuttoning his shirt.

Sucking up his pride Sasuke couldn't help but notice Naruto was actually in shape. He didn't think the nerd was fat it was obvious the blond wasn't fat even in his boxy clothes, but from what he saw Naruto is really in shape. Finishing with his shirt Sasuke started with his loose school slacks, once the belt was loosened the pants went with gravity and fell to the floor on it's own. Sasuke sat back down on the bed, but this time moving to the middle to make himself comfortable.

Naruto didn't take his eyes off the other male in his room, this was to surreal to him. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto didn't take off his pants. Instead walked over to his dresser that was on the other side of the room. Going through the things in the top draw, it took him a minute to find what he was looking for, a small bottle on KY lube. Just because he never had sex before (before having sex with sex) didn't mean he didn't use his hand on the very lonely night, with the thought of Sakura on the mind.

Stopping before turning around, Naruto flipped on his radio on a random station, adjusting the volume so that on the people outside of the door would just hear the music and not what going on in the room. His mother and dad wouldn't walk in without conformation from him, but his brother would. Naruto just didn't want who ever was passing by to the room to know the pacifics of what was going on the other side of the door. Turning around and looking at the waiting Sasuke who had a eyebrow raised.

_Fuck her, I don't care_

"Don't want anyone to hear us." Was the simple answer. Naruto just hope what ever songs that would be playing isn't some sappy love song. This was a simple fuck and nothing more, and he didn't need a song telling him other wise.

_Since you've been away,_

_Love's been M.I.A_

Rolling his eyes at the song lyric, Naruto stood at the end of the bed. Undoing his pant and pulling his them down, Naruto couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. Sasuke still had his black and white boxer briefs on while Naruto was now fully naked. Biting his lip the blond tried not to look at the other while his played with himself a little, slowly starting with the head then down to his base. This wasn't like the first time they've done it-he didn't have the benefit of the alcohol helping him out. **This time it was all him**.

Sasuke watched on before finally getting the idea that maybe he should start to get naked to. Sasuke was comfortable with his sex and had no reason to find shame in showing it to another. But he earlier suspicion was confirmed as he finally saw how big Naruto really was. which wasn't unexpected, he did have that thing up his ass before. Taking a pause, Sasuke started to wonder why, he was the one once again on the bottom. Shouldn't this be a position for someone like Naruto?

Oblivious to Sasuke's inner thoughts Naruto had climb onto the bed, he was still a little unsure as to what to do but doing something was better than doing nothing at all.

_Done looking for love, _

_cause she took away her...Now I'm M.I.A _

Running his hand over Sasuke long and a bit hair legs, Naruto couldn't stop himself from hardening from the sight of Sasuke very pale and well sized manhood that is already fully hard. The head unlike the rest of it was a bit on the pinker side, showing it's lust as to what is to come. Licking his lips Naruto put Sasuke between his as he continued to run his hand up the pale legs, only stopping when it come to Sasuke darker shade of pale balls. It was amazing really, that this was even happening. Naruto felt like he was in some weird geek on jock porno. Not a well made one at that.

"Still want to do this." Naruto asked on last time, unlike last time he didn't want any misunderstandings.

"Just get on with it already, before I do change my mind." Taking it for what it is, Naruto reached over for the KY lube that sat next to Sasuke's right thigh.

_Fuck her, I don't care_

"Relax." Coating his finger in as much lube his one finger could hold on it, Naruto pushed Sasuke legs up and apart getting a very nice view in the proses. Using that one finger, and twirling it round the tight hole before slowly pushed it in. Sasuke hissed trying not to clamp down on the intruding finger. This was one of the moments Sasuke remember perfectly while he was drunk and sprung out at the party.

Pushing the finger in and out a slowly as he could Naruto tried distracting Sasuke a little. wrapping his hand around the base of Sasuke's penis, he started pumping. It was still painful and awkward but the feeling was starting to get better thanks to the pumping motions.

The third finger slipped in without much fuss, only a slight hitch of breath from a panting Sasuke. Pulling back from stroking the raven Naruto picked up the lube again to coat himself as much as the lube would stay. Removing his fingers from Sasuke, Naruto lined himself as he was now face to face with the older teen. Naruto couldn't help but wish this was out of love instead of the a simple release, that way he could kiss the panting mouth that was begging to be kissed breathless.

_Pour me one Pour one up, now pour another_

_Pour one up, now pour another_

_Pour one up, now pour me up some_

_Cuz I'm numbing up_

Pushing in as much as Sasuke body would allow him, Naruto waited a bit for the muscle to loosen up a little. Sasuke's eyes was clinched shut, biting his lip in pain. Sasuke is really considering calling this to an end, if it wasn't for the fact his knew he could get pleasure from this in the end. He remembered the pleasure the but surely, Naruto was finally fully in. Sweat had broken out on the blonds forehead from holding himself from just pushing in like last time. Yes he did remember that. Thrusting into the not ready Sasuke as the raven cried out in pain. Naruto's mind to far gone to stop himself from doing so, but not this time. **Not this time**.

"You can move now." Not needing to be told twice Naruto started thrusting slowly before picking up speed. Sasuke is as tight as he was at the party, it was driving Naruto mad. Pushing himself back Naruto grabbed one of Sasuke legs and put it on his shoulder, the new position giving him a much better angle.

Sasuke grunted and moan out load as the feeling started to get really good. He was thankful Naruto had thought ahead and turn on music to block him out from the outside world.

_Done looking for love, cause she took away her_

_Now I'm M.I.A  
_

Adjusting himself Naruto start to finally started thrust powerfully into the awaiting Sasuke. Sasuke who couldn't formulate a single thought as the pleasure was becoming to much for him, it felt like it did at the party if not better now he would feel very thing. The drugs a duled him a bit, even though he felt everything it was not as sharp as it is now, it was becoming to much for him to handle.

"Oh go...d, I'm gonna come."Letting his emotion drive him, Naruto did something he knew he was going to regret later but did it anyways. Lowering himself he kissed Sasuke.

Sasuke for his part didn't respond right away, but when he did-it was with the greediness of a starved man. There was tongue and teeth biting and sucking with want and need.

Continuing to kiss, Naruto picked up the speed even more. Sasuke was the one that broke the kiss as he throw his head back into the orange pillow and bit into the material to stop himself from screaming. His body shuttering and toes curled, Sasuke came undone within seconds. This lust spilling out onto the bed and on his own stomach.

Naruto continued to thrust violently into the tensing teen without any mercy. One last push and Naruto milked himself into the twitching body that was now slumped on the bed gasping for air. Pulling out gingerly Naruto dropped next to Sasuke, he couldn't face Sasuke yet.

They just did something that Naruto never thought they would do again, but here they were. _What would Sasuke say now? _Naruto thought trying not to freak, he was the one that kiss the other male, and Naruto still didn't know why he did it in the first place._ Damn I'm so fucked_. Rolling over to face Sasuke.

What Naruto didn't expect was the soft snores that greeted him. Sasuke head was curled into the pillow while his body was how Naruto had left it when he had pulled out from the other. Naruto sat up still looking at the sleeping ex bully not believing his eyes. The room was cool and they were both naked, pulling the sheets Naruto covered the sleeping Sasuke before he covered himself and laid down. **What now?**

_M.I.A _

_Done looking for love, cause she took away her love  
_

_**Fuck her, I don't care  
**_

**1+1=?**

_"Lyrics" _Song- M.I.A by Omarion.

I hope everyone was some what happy with this...so leave me a review. I didn't get much lost time so not really sure anyone is still interested in this. That doesn't mean im not going to continue or anything. I just saying review motivate me to write and update.


	7. I will Admit to Nothing

**For some reason I have found myself only reading Star Trek. I think it's because they have a new movie coming out, who knows. And sadly that has taken up all my time. It's almost weird writing Naruto when all I can think about it Star Trek. But lucky for everyone that will pass, and I will push myself to write. Yay!**

**THIS IS NOT BETA'ED!**

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

1+1=** I will admit to nothing...Part 1**

Moving over to his side Naruto tried to stop himself from waking just yet, but a part of him knew he has to face the day-even if he really didn't want to. Unsurprising Sasuke was still sleeping soundly behind him, only rolling over once in a while during the night. It did nothing to calm the blonds nerves, he wanted to keep the peace as long as possible and waking the other male will surly break it without a doubt. Glancing over a the clock Naruto cursed silently as he read the numbers over and over again. If he didn't get up now he would be late for class, there was no avoiding waking Sasuke know.

Rolling over to face the sleeping Sasuke, Naruto paused. _Sasuke_, Sasuke the bully, was stilling with his fist curled to his face and his knees pulled to his chest. It was a wonder Naruto didn't feel those knees poking him throughout the night. Then again he was a really heavy sleeper, or so he was told many times by his mother. But to think someone like Sasuke slept in such a cute position was just mind-boggling. _Wait cute? Yeah try saying that out loud to his face_. Naruto shuttered at that thought, he loved life to much to even consider doing that. Finally getting the nerve Naruto push against Sasuke leg a bit, rocking the other male back a little bit.

"Hey Sasuke wait up." The down right cute face morphed into a frown as the older male crack on eye open before shutting it tightly again.

"Hn...what time is it?" Sasuke blinked at Naruto before turning over to face the other way, that way that was facing away from the wide awake blond. Sasuke heard Naruto sigh as he got out the bed, hearing the others foots steps walk over to his side Sasuke pretended he didn't know Naruto is standing in front of him.

"Come on Sasuke were gonna be late." Moaned Naruto. Sasuke would never admit it but that sound, sounded good coming from Naruto.

"Does anything in the past three years make you think I give a fuck?" Another sigh as the foot steps walked away to somewhere else in the room.

"Fine, I'll go by myself and just ask kyuubi to wake you when he leaves...hmm he would love that." Naruto purred snickering as the look in Sasukes face.

"Huh, what are you suggesting?" The raven tried to ask outrage but was falling short in doing so.

"Nothing nothing." Some how feeling daring thought out the exchange, Naruto had taken a few steps toward Sasuke. The raven looked to tired to move much less lift a finger to hit him away. Taking the initiative Naruto sat on the bed next to Sasuke.

Sasuke watch on almost daring the blond to continue, a tan hand gently made contact with Sasuke thigh, resting there for a moment. Seeing that Naruto wasn't going to continue Sasuke grabbed the hand and ran it along side this thighs and abdominal. It was slow movement that at some point tickled, but mostly it was pleasing. The hand continued down, Naruto taken in the body he was to nervous to fully look at yesterday.

The skin is smooth to the touch, and pale but not sickly so. The different intricate tattoos pop thanks to the contrasting skin underneath, each a different kind of design. If Naruto had to put a word to this it would have to be beautiful, nothing else cames close to describing this.

Startled Naruto almost pulled back, he didn't notice that his hand was now resting on Sasuke flacid penis that was quickly hardening. Sasuke eyes were close, only occasionally licking his lips.

Naruto didn't know when he had made up his mind to do this, but it had to be at some point when he wasn't leaning over the bed to be in a better position to take Sasuke in this mouth. Shifting a pale leg over to settle in between the thighs, Naruto took the harden length in one go.

It was everything he remember about that night. Soft, hot and smooth. Tighten his mouth over the head Naruto opened his eyes to watch the other male come undone. Sasuke mouth was now open, as his body shuttered. Moving both legs up his shoulders, Naruto sat up bending Sasuke almost in half in the process. Using his body to keep Sasuke's in place Naruto use his now free hands to run across Sasuke's body.

Sucking as hard as he could, Naruto tried to ignore the ach in his jaw that was forming. Reaching under the older male Naruto fingered the still some-what swollen hole. Sasuke buckled at both feelings, know longer having the will power to stop himself from coming right then and there.

Naruto waited until Sasuke had stopped convulsing before letting him down. Whipping his mouth Naruto stud from the bed picking up some clothes as he walked about the room.

"If you want to stay that's fine, but I got to go." Not waiting for a response Naruto walked out the room.

Naruto walked to the bathroom that's across the hall from his room. Making sure to brush his teeth Naruto couldn't believe how bitter Sasuke tasted. Not dwelling on that Naruto took a quick shower. Not having the time to go back into this room to see if Sasuke was still there or not Naruto made his way out the house.

The first thing his noticed was Sasuke's dark blue Audi was no longer in the drive way. Naruto mentally shrugged as he continued his way down the block to school.

**1+1=?**

Surprisingly Naruto wasn't the first in class this day. But this was one day he couldn't bring himself to care, in more ways then one he was tired and confused. What happened with Sasuke was something Naruto isn't sure if he's okay with. He knows he not homosexual, but the fact that he keep doing things with the other male still astounds him. Sasuke bullied him, and if it wasn't for this arrangement he was sure Sasuke would be still doing it.

This had to stop happening, once this bully turn geek is over everything will go back to they way they were. And for the life of him Naruto could figure out why he felt disappointed at that thought.

"Earth to Naruto." Snapping out his thoughts the blond looked over to see kiba sitting next to him._ I most have been really out of it to miss him sitting next to me._

"Sorry man what did you say?" Naruto ran his hand across his face tiredly before looking back over at his friend.

"I was saying, what happened at that party? You been acting different and now Sasuke is sitting with us, something has had to happened." The question was always in the air and at first Naruto would have been glad to have answered it but now he wasn't so sure. It's more complicated now, with feeling that shouldn't be there.

"Ah, I don't know. Me and him talked and found we have allot in common." Kiba didn't look convinced but dropped it anyways and for that Naruto was grateful.

"What about you what happened, you was a ghost all week after it." Naruto was taken by surprised when Kiba blush then looked away from him.

"Umm, let just say Hinata wasn't interested but someone else was." Naruto tilted his head to the side very much confused. But if Kiba wasn't going to demand answers from him then he was respect that and do the same.

Naruto started his independent reading when Sasuke finally walked in. Unlike the first time they did it, Sasuke wasn't walking with a very noticeable limp. From the looks of his clothing he must have gone home to shower. Sasuke still much look like a nerd but today he was missing the over sized glasses.

Naruto watching on edge to see what Sasuke was going to do. This morning had been a line crosier. Hell yesterday was a line crosier, but something about this morning felt more intimate somehow. Looking away Naruto went back to his reading, the last thing he needed was complication with Sasuke.

1+1=**R&R!**


	8. Maybe Something More

**Thank so much for the understanding and the wonderful review. That pushed me to put down the star Trek and Avengers fanfiction and come back to this.**

**And I really want to thank you** Hana Uchiha **, for staying on my ass to make sure I updated. I hear you loud and clear, and here's a new chapter! I would have like to respond to you in a PM but you were not signed in.**

**I'm not sure when I will update I hope it will not take me long. But thanks to the reviews it keep me focused on writing.**

**THIS IS NOT BETA'ED!**

1+1=** Maybe something more...Part 2**

Naruto looked over hoping to see what Sasuke was doing. Sasuke for the most part sat quietly writing something down, and for the life of him Naruto couldn't tell what the other male was writing that seem to take up all his attention. By now Sasuke would be listen to his music, or texting or anything else that kept him busy after a test such as this one. It wasn't that Naruto wanted a convocation or anything,he would never talk during a test. It is just mild curiosity, seeing that the raven was finally breaking a bad habit. Kiba has asked to go to the bathroom ten minutes ago and has yet to come back, leaving Naruto with nothing to occupied his time with, once he was done with his test.

Chech, re-check and re-checking that re-check and finding nothing to fix left Naruto even more bored. It was a simple test, Naruto had taken his time with it. But seeing as now he was done with nothing to do, he couldn't help that his mind was wondering. From around the class at the other students to back at the testing Sasuke.

Naruto couldn't help but wonder why Sasuke was still taken the test. Something like this should have been easier for the other male, it always was before. Thus bringing Naruto back to wanting to see what Sasuke was doing on the paper the seem to take all of his concentration. sighing, Naruto went back to looking over his work.

_Maybe I should ask him over again today?_ Thinking it over Naruto decided against it. After what happened last time maybe they should distance himself from Sasuke for awhile. Or at least until he figure what was going on between them. Naruto didn't want to continue the way they have been going without setting a few thing straight first.

"Alright pencils down." Naruto couldn't help but be happy he could finally get up a stretch his legs. Placing the paper down and gathering his things Naruto wasted know time walking to the front of the class handing in his paper and walked out the room in one go. One more class and then he will be free. today was thankfully a half of day, thanks to the teachers conference. This would be the first time Naruto was happy to go home early, giving himself time to work everything else out and figure what going on.

Adjusting his bag Naruto looked around at the crowded hallways. Most of the student going to their locker or just simply standing around idly talking to one another. The blond could never figure out why it was so hard to just go to class, instead of standing around talking and blocking the way. Naruto didn't want to wait until the halls clear out, that would take more time than he was willing to wait. He wanted to avoid Sasuke, and everything to do with the raven hair male.

Taking the side door down the steps, he would just go around then go back up. It was the longest way and it might make him late but it was better than trying to walk though the crowd . Walking though another door into the empty basement Naruto couldn't help now creepy it felt. Pushing all thought aside Naruto started making is way down the dimly lit hall.

"Hey you!" Naruto paused med step hoping the person was talking to someone else. But with know one else in the empty halls it didn't take a genius to know the person was talking to him. He knew who it was without needing to turn around to conform it. Trying to walk a little faster the geek couldn't stop his heart from feeling like it was going to beat out of his chest and land on the shinning floor under him.

"Hey I'm talking to you." He heard multiple sounds of feet walking coming his way, and with allot more hallway to go Naruto was seriously considering running it. But he knew that would only aggravate them and make things worse when they caught him.

They were now running, and the only thing Naruto could do is brace himself. Trying hard to remain cool, but that quickly vanished when he was pushed in the side wall. The push caused his face to hit the wall with tremendous force.

"Guahhmmm." His cheek felt like it shattered and the side of his nose throbbed.

"I said hey you fucking freak, yah think cause now your hanging with the fucking fag Uchiha you to good for us?" **Shinji**. Was all Naruto could think as he was turned around to face the other males. Having not seen the bully in awhile Naruto couldn't help but think how much the other guy hasn't changed. All bronzes and no brains. Shinji was bulky and was a few inches taller than Naruto. Short brown hair that was cover by a gray bandana, green eyes and some facial hair growing in. Shinji's two friends stood silently behind him, both look bored at the situation as the stud a distance back just watching. _Like this a fucking show and not my life_.

"Good afternoon gents, what can I do for you today." Naruto asked casually, almost smiled when Shinji's face twisted into a tense frown.

"Why can't old friends just drop by and say hi without wanting something?" Assessing the situation, Naruto figured he was going to get beat up no matter what he say. They were just to predictable.

"Yeah see, I don't know about you but I never call you a friend. Maybe a barbarian, no wait a savage brainless barbian..no wait I was right the first time but you can add the second one to it. Wait can you add?" That earned him a nasty right hook to the stomach and then one to the face more good measure. Naruto was surprised it took him that long to get hit.

"Go ahead say hat again you stupid fuck." Gasping for breath Naruto struggled to stay standing.

"S-savage-" Gasp. "-Barbian." Another punch to the stomach, this time knocking the blond to the floor what a pain moan. Naruto watched as Shinaji raised his foot to kick him. But something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention as well as the other boys. Shinji was tackled to the floor with enough force to sent him and the person sliding down the hall. Naruto had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Because he was sure he wasn't watching Sasuke continuously punch the snot out of Shinaji.

Shinji's friends tried to pull Sasuke off but all the earned them was an elbow to the face and upper chest. Seeing that Sasuke wasn't going to stop anytime soon Naruto pulled himself up. Know matter how good it was seeing Shinji getting his ass-well face handed to him, he didn't need Sasuke killing the guy. Finally standing Naruto grabbed onto the raging ex-bully arm as it was rasing to continue the assault.

"Sasuke stop that's enough- come one Sasuke stop." Sasuke struggled for a moment before finally getting off the unconscious male. Pulling Sasuke down the hall and back on the stairs Naruto lead them into a empty bathroom. Sasuke was still breathing loudly trying to catch his breath and calm himself, as Naruto watched on not saying anything. Once he made sure Sasuke was calm enough Naruto finally started talking.

"How did you know that was happened." Was the first thing Naruto asked walking over to the sink to see the damage to his face. Black, blue and a badly bruised cheek, nothing life threatening.

"I didn't, I was planing on skipping class and going to the computer lab." Something about that response didn't sound right, but at this point Naruto has to evidence to say other wise he was all to happy for the help.

"Thank by the way." Touching his cheek gingerly Naruto shook he head when he felt a sharp pain.

"Come let me see." Hesitating just for a second to look back over to the mirror, Naruto walked over to Sasuke who was leaning against the far will near the bathroom window.

The first touch was soft and hesitant, soft finger tilting the blonds head from side to side. Cool oxygen eyes taking in everything that was Naruto's face. They were close, close enough that Naruto could feel and smell Sasuke breath. And like the rest of him it smelt good, Sasuke most have been eating a candy for it to smell that sweet.

"You'll be fine." Sasuke finally let go, moving back a little bit to look out the window behind time. Naruto stayed where he was for another moment before fully moving away. They stood in silence none seeming to want to break it. Naruto wasn't sure if he should stay or just go to class and finish the day so he could finally go home.

Sasuke seem content just to stand there and look out the window, whatever it was out there it most be really fascinating like the test was to have the raven stare out like that. Just when Naruto had decided to leave Sasuke finally turned, most likely from seeing Naruto's movement to leave.

"Want to come over to my place?" The question was asked softly, not even loud enough to be called a whisper. Naruto didn't know what to make of it, he told himself he was going to keep a distance from Sasuke from now on after all that happened.

But it was Sasuke. He was reaching out in a way Naruto never thought possible for the other teen. Passing it up seem unthinkable but not passing it up would put him in deeper shit than he already was. Sasuke had him questioning his sexuality when he knew he was straight, he was sure Sasuke was to. But after everything could he still make that argument, Naruto wasn't so sure anymore.

"I don't know if that a good idea." Sasuke face went blank as he pushed off the wall, walking passed Naruto.

"Whatever." Was all Sasuke had to say as he walked out the bathroom without looking back. For some reason Naruto could tell Sasuke was hurt by his refusal. Rushing over to the door Naruto yanked it open with more force then needed causing the door to slam against the wall.

"Sasuke wait." Sasuke stopped but didn't turn around.

_It now or never_. Naruto thought. Go with Sasuke house and figure out what was really going on with them. Or go back to his old straight life having to not have to deal with these alien emotion that seems to take up his mind.

_What do I want? stay or walk away? _Naruto just wish that could be easier. He wish he knew what he really wanted without having these conflicted feelings adding on to things. Maybe just maybe he really wasn't ready for this.

_-or maybe _

Just maybe this is the step he's been waiting for.

1+1=**TO bE cONtinuE**

**R&R!**


	9. What's there To lose?

I must say I'm disappointed in myself...it takes way longer than needed to update my stories. I've been thinking and decided I don't want to drag this story out. So I only have a few more chapters maybe two or three and then I'm done.

Thanks for all the reviews...And I see you I've been counting Hana Uchiha lol. And I thank you again for you amazing review!

Also I'm glad FMAOHSHCSC, that my work help you :)

But most of all thank you everyone that has read, favorite and reviewed. _**You honor me!**_

**THIS IS NOT BETA'ED!**

1+1=**What's there to lose?**

The silence stretched on, almost deafening in it's own right. Whether Sasuke was dreading this moment no one could tell from the look on the raven's face. He looked perfectly void of emotions, the was ragging under the surface. Sasuke still stud having yet turned around to face the other male. He figured he already knew what Naruto is going to say, and it was within the blond's right to do so after what has happened between them. Hell he use to bully Naruto until recently, if it was him he would have done allot worser things to himself.

But the one time to act out of character, it just had to be this moment. He himself didn't know why he invited Naruto over to his house or why he was disappointed that the other teen seem to not be interested- and is even trying to turn him down nicely. Turn him -Sasuke Uchiha down nicely. Ha what a laugh. It was the most craziest thing that has ever happened to him. He wasn't asking Naruto to marry him or anything, just come over to his house and find some way to sleep together again. Or maybe just talk again, that this point he wasn't going to be picky.

So there was no reason to turn him down was there. But deep inside Sasuke couldn't fault the nerd, he has been picking on Naruto for years now. It was well within Naruto's right to want to keep his distance even if it was Naruto who started this whole thing. And it was Naruto who piqued his interest to the point he couldn't help but ask for more.

**Now Naruto is done with him**... **Yesterday's trash huh?**. Closing his eyes for a second Sasuke let the air out of his lungs . He might as well take the rejecting like the Uchiha that he is.

"Sasuke we need to talk, but not here so if you want to go back to your house that would be fine." It took more power than it should have to finally face the blond. Somewhere along the silence Naruto had walked closer to Sasuke, so when Sasuke did finally turn he was taken aback from seeing the nerd so close.

_Nerd huh..._

Everything about Naruto scream nerd even now. His thick glasses were broken, one of the licences had a long crack going down it as the frame dipped to the side. Small droplets of blood stained the boxy shirt Naruto always had, it wasn't overly noticeable unless the person knew where to look for it. The most noticeable change was Naruto hair that was normally slicked back with a part in it, was now messy and stick up everywhere. _Still a nerd_.

Twitching out of this thoughts Sasuke finally brought himself to answer.

"Fine come on." Maybe he would get one last goodbye fuck out of this.

They walked in silence but thankfully not awkwardly. Classes were over because most of the other students were making their way out, but a good percentage were waiting in front of the school either waiting to be picked up, waiting on the school bus, or just simply talking hanging out. They must had made quite a sight as allot of the other student stop to look at them as they pasted. Some even had the balls to whisper something about them once they were out of ear shot.

Sasuke couldn't help but curse that he parked at the front of the school this morning. They made their way though the crowed until they came to Sasuke's Audi. Unlocking the doors Sasuke went of to the driver side, wasting know time he turned on the engine. Once Naruto was in and had closed the door, Sasuke pulled away with his tires screeching.

**1+1=?**

Naruto held his breath as the car pulled off with terrifying speed. He guessed the stares and whispers do seem to affect Sasuke after all. Finally able to think about it, it was about time to get this out in the open. They couldn't dance around this forever, maybe Sasuke was okay with that but Naruto sure wasn't. They have slept together two and a half times, and Naruto is a monogamous kind of guy that wants to be in a committed relationship with the person he is sleeping with. But that left a bigger question, did he want to relationship with Sasuke- or better yet did Sasuke want a relationship with him or is this just a bet and a stress reliever.

Naruto wasn't surprised when they pulled up to the same house he remembered from the party. He had figured it was Sasuke house when he had woken up the next morning and was going over the events of that night. The car pulled in, Naruto couldn't help but remember everything that happened that night.

Allowing Sasuke to take the lead, Naruto couldn't help but fidget a little while he waited for the door to be open. The house was cooler than outside warmer weather, and even though all the lights were off the house was still very bright.

Following Sasuke up to his room, Naruto notice everything looked the same from the party, only the bed sheet were that night's were blue sheets from the black ones he see's now. Looking for somewhere to sit Naruto settled for standing by the window. Allowing Sasuke to take the bed for comfort.

"Well?" Sasuke was the first to break the silence, shifting around in the bed to get a better look at Naruto. The window light made Naruto's hair an even lighter blond.

"Alright don't take offence or anything but...are you, homosexual?" Saying the word gay only seem wrong, since in fact the original definition ment only happy and had nothing to do with someone sexuality.

Sasuke look uncomfortable as he looked from the blond to the bed and then the bedroom door. Naruto had figured Sasuke saw the question coming but he guess he was wrong, since Sasuke has yet to answer.

"Look I-damn it I don't know, shit maybe I am or maybe I not. Your the only person I have slept with." Finding the statement to be accurate for both of them. Naruto saw reason in Sasuke's uncertainty. They both have yet to sleep with the opposite sex yet, so maybe the only reason they enjoyed it is because they have nothing yet to compare it to.

"Okay I get that, but we just can't keep sleeping together."

"Why." The looked on Sasuke's face annoyed Naruto or some reason.

"Because I'm not that kind of person that want to keep sleeping with a person I'm not in a relationship with." Running a hand though his hair Naruto waited for Sasuke to say something... anything.

"Hey your the one that fucked me first, I didn't ask for this." Sasuke shot back, watching as Naruto flinched away from the accusation. And the fact that Sasuke is in fact right about that, this is very much his fault.

"Fine you right, then you want to stop then?"

"I." Robbing his teeth together Sasuke closed his eyes taken a deep breath. "I wouldn't mind continuing this."

"But like I said I'm not the casual _fuck _kind of person." Cursing was still new to Naruto, and he uncertainty with the word showed as he bit it out as fast as he could.

"Then what are you saying, you wanna start dating or something?" That laid heavy in the air. The question was enough for both of them to really understand what they were about to do. Sasuke wants to continue sleeping together while, Naruto didn't want to keep being someones fuck-buddy. But did that really mean he wanted to start a relationship with Sasuke?

Sasuke had to know what he is asking, asking for Naruto to change his sexuality and how they will be in the future once this bet thing was done.

"Do you to date me?" Naruto asked back.

Shrugging his shoulders Sasuke had know problem meeting Naruto blue eyes. "Sure, I mean there will be no harm in trying and if it doesn't work then so be it."

So when it came down to it, if this doesn't work then that's that. Sasuke get his sex and Naruto get his first relationship. At least Naruto could say they tried and not go though life wondering about the what if's.

"Okay then I'm willing to try."

**1+1=R&R**

**Reviews make me happy...keep them up =]**

**Well I hope that was up to everyone standers. And I do apologize about the mistake in this chapter and all my others. Let me just say I'm human and thy makes me imperfect!**


	10. Boyfriend Huh

**I'm doing this in three parts and then DONE! I'm really going to try for longer chapters maybe a few paragraph every day should do it. We'll see.**

**THIS IS NOT BETA'ED! **(I know there mistakes in there some where, feel free to point it out.)

1+1= **Boyfriend huh? **1/3

Naruto couldn't remember why dating Sasuke would be a good idea, or why he just didn't settle for sex without attachments. Because that sure would have been allot easier than dealing with the awkwardness that follow. Sasuke had excuse himself- well more like just walked out the room and only saying he will be back was anything to do by. After sitting in the room like two stone statues looking at one another.

So now sitting alone Naruto, couldn't help but think about all the things that could go wrong with this. First would be telling his family and kiba about this. _Unless Sasuke wanted to keep this secret? _Though something about that didn't sit well with Naruto even though he had already been thinking it was better if know one knew. For just incase the first date didn't pan out and they break up, he didn't want people thinking the wrong thing. If it turns out his isn't homosexual or even bisexual.

_Sigh..._

Having nothing to occupy his time the blond moved from the window to get a better look around the room. Looking over at the books that sat on a shelf on the right side of the room, Naruto was mildly impressed by the collection the ex-bully seem to have. He had even read some of those book at some point before.

"Hmph." Naruto blow out a breath finally looking away. Going over to the bed his lost his virginity on, Naruto looked for something more interesting to occupy his time. _If I was Sasuke where would I hide things I don't want anyone to see? _The answer was almost to easy, everyone hides something under their bed at some point in there lives. He didn't think Sasuke would be any different.

Bending down Naruto lifted up the comforter end to look into the darkness under the bed. It was spotless except for the black shoes box that sat in the middle. The box belong to one of the sneakers Sasuke sometime wears to school on a lax uniform day. It was odd since from where Naruto sat he could see Sasuke other shoes boxes in his open closet.

That had to be it then, pulling the box to his person. Naruto waited making sure he didn't hear Sasuke coming. When the only sound came from somewhere down the stair Naruto knew he only have a few minutes before Sasuke would be back. Throwing off the box cover eagerly Naruto was a bit disappointed to see that the only thing in the box was allot of picture and a broken pair of glasses that look like the ones he use to have. Picking up and handful of pictures Naruto turn them to face him.

The first picture was of a baby Sasuke, the only reason Naruto could tell was because of the writing on the back that said the name and the age of the person on it. If anything it was very convenient not having to guess. Setting the picture aside Naruto turned over the next one, it was another photo of Sasuke but this time being held by an older looking boy. Sasuke was trying to stand on the older boy's lap as the boy held him close preventing him from falling. On the back was the names and age again. **Itachi 6 and Sasuke 1**, next to it only said year one.

Naruto continued going over the different picture of the other male growing up, and he must say Sasuke was really cute and innocent looking. Unlike now. Naruto stopped in mid thought as he came across a photo that didn't have Sasuke on it. Naruto had to really stop and stare, not really believing what he was seeing. The picture was of Naruto's eighth grade class picture, it was the picture that had fallen out of his pocket when he had ran into someone in th hall. Naruto only realized it was gone when he went to give one to his grandmother. _Why does Sasuke have it?_ Pushing the other photo's aside Naruto come across his ninth grade and tenth grade class pictures. Naruto was sure this time he didn't drop a picture ever year, but that left him wondering why Sasuke had it and most of all what would Sasuke have wanted with the pictures in the first place.

There where allot more photo's Naruto had yet to look at, but as he reached for more the blond heard foot steps coming back up the stairs. Shoving everything back into the shoes box, then quickly pushing it back under the bed. Naruto wasted no time standing up he went back over the window trying his best to look as indifferent as possible.

Walking in Sasuke looked from Naruto to the bed as if he knew what Naruto had done. But when Sasuke didn't say anything, Naruto silently sigh in relief. Naruto wanted answers, but he didn't know if he had the right since he was the one to go sneaking around the other male room like a creep.

"So I was thinking we could go on a date or something." Naruto eyes snapped over to seeing Sasuke now standing next to the bed. The same place Naruto had been bending, a part of the comforter was still lifted. The younger male could only hope that Sasuke didn't notice the slight change.

"S-sure, we could...um go to dinner and a movie?" Naruto suggested after a moment.

"Yeah sure. What day and time?" Sasuke looked away from Naruto walking over to his desk that sat in the corner of the room.

"I was thinking, um- Saturday and seven should be good." Nodding Sasuke reached into his desk to pull out a sheet of paper and a pen, writing something down before turning to Naruto.

"Do you wanna stay for dinner or do you wanna go home?" Needing to go home and get his mind right Naruto knew he needed to leave as soon a possible, that and Sasuke might try something to get sex again. Not that he's overly complaining or anything, the sex is good but Naruto wanted to wait until at least after the date before doing it again. And staying here any longer might break that resolve.

"I wouldn't want to impose, I'm sure your mom isn't expecting another mouth to feed."

"It would just be you and me, my parents is on a business trip and my brother is in france in college." Naruto couldn't help but feel like an ass, trying to get out of staying when Sasuke will be eating alone in an empty house.

"Okay then sure." Sasuke looked and Naruto for a minute before tilting his head to the side, indicating for the nerd to follow him. They walked down the hall than right back down the stairs they had taken up there then turned. The house sure looked different without any drunk teens passed out on the floor and the loud music playing. Following behind Naruto looked around before they came to a large kitchen.

Naruto now knew what Sasuke had been doing, the pot on the stove was bubbling and there were different kind of food place on the table. In a way it was sweet that Sasuke went out of his way to cook enough for both of them, without knowing it Naruto could stay or not. Or was that just plain cockyness, the blond hoped it was the first one.

"Do you need me to ah, help with anything?" Naruto asked looking around the table.

"No everything is done, just give me a sec." Scratching his head Naruto walked over to the table and sat on the chair facing the window near by.

True enough, within five minutes Sasuke walked back over sitting a large bowl. Setting the bowl down Sasuke took his seat opposite of Naruto.

"Eat what you want." Was all the was said as the raven hair teen started scooping food into his plate and once done started eating. Shrugging Naruto help himself to what he believe is spaghetti and meat balls and started eating.

"So, you want us to be a secret?" Naruto asked. That had been one of the main things on his mind since they decided to get together.

"Not really no, I don't care if people know...do you?" Sasuke answered shrugging backand looking up .

"No I don't mind."

"Hn, good."

They continued eating in silence.

**1+1=?**

"I didn't know you cooked." Naruto commented when he ate most that was on his plate. He wasn't use to not talking while eating since this was the only real-time his family was all together at once. And boy did that talk.

"Well now you know." The answer was stiff, and he made Naruto feel as if Sasuke didn't really want to talk.

"Yep I guess I do." Naruto lamely shot back then awkwardly going back to his food.

"What about you do you cook?" A little startled at the question it took longer than he would have liked to understand what Sasuke was asking.

"Not really, my mom does all the cooking and all that."

"Hmm, must be nice." Sasuke mumbled going back to his food.

"Yeah." Naruto knew that answer was shitty since Sasuke really must be lonely all alone in the house, eating his dinner alone every day. While Naruto had his mom, dad, and brother there every day. It was just something he always took for granted.

Thinking hard Naruto wanted a way to break the silence, or at least get Sasuke out this funk. But coming up with nothing the blond kept eating. Finishing his food Naruto thanked Sasuke for the food while also adding that it was really good. Then stood from the table. Sasuke finished just after him and stood to walk Naruto to the door.

"So any plans for tonight, I mean do you have anything to do?" Rubbing the back of his neck Naruto looked everywhere except at the confused Sasuke that was looking at him funny.

"Reading and heading to bed." Was the sharp reply.

"I mean-what I'm say it...damn it do you want to spend the night again or something." Blushing with embarrassment Naruto head his head high praying that he didn't just make a fool out of himself.

"You want me to sleep over again." Sasuke look at Naruto sceptically.

"Sure...it wasn't bad the last time." _And the thought of you sleeping in an empty lonely house does seem right._

Sasuke searched Naruto face as if to see if Naruto was joking. When nothing happened Sasuke finally let out a sigh in defeat.

"Let me get my stuff and we'll go." Nodding Naruto waited where he was as Sasuke stepped back into the house.

This might not be a good idea, but what kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't do this. _Boyfriend huh_. Naruto never thought he would be calling another guy that. But it could be worse- a whole lot worse. He has the most sought after boy in school, and one of the smartest. There doesn't even need to be words about Sasuke good looks and beautiful body. Tattoos and all. And for the first time thinking Sasuke is beautiful didn't bother the blond, not even a little bit.

"Yep this could be allot worse." Naruto whispered with a small smile playing on his lips.

1+1=**R&R!**

**I really wasn't happy with the way this turned out, so I might just re-write it or just do something different. I don't know I will just have to see and play it by ear -eh- sight.**


End file.
